Like Father Like Daughter
by PurpleLlamanator
Summary: After one night of drinking with friends, Ran found herself in a certain type of mood. A mood where usually her boyfriend is all too eager to lend a helping hand. When her night doesn't exactly go the way she wanted, it leaves her frustrated and wondering what went wrong. After debating a little longer, she thinks she has an idea and she's certain it has to do with the alcohol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Oh sweet baby Jesus. So this is obviously not a new chapter for IM nor does it having anything to do with that story other than they are both ShinRan. It came about cause_ someone*cough*_ hislips *cough started talking about drunk Shinichi and it got me thinking! What about semi-drunk Ran ;) And now here we are! :D This will also take place in a canon world that is a few years after the BO case and Shinichi is now himself again and very much together with Ran, cause we only like happy ships here ;) This is going to be a twoshot though so only one more part and then it's done! It was originally going to be a oneshot but it was just way too freaking long for that! All that being said, hope you guy's enjoy! :D**

* * *

Like Father Like Daughter

It bothers her more than it should. After all it should be looked as a noble thing to do- turning her away when she's drunk.

_But then why did it bother her so much_?

It bothered her because he was her boyfriend so of course he was allowed to touch her like that. It meant he just didn't _want_ to. It bothered her because it had made so many insecurities come to light that she hadn't even been aware she had.

_Did he not like it when she drank? Did it . . turn him off? Did she look like her dad when he had too much to drink_?

She didn't know and in the coming days, she doesn't get drunk again but she does drink to test or prove a point. And she's right. He's reluctant to be around her. He's reluctant to even let her stay the night at his house when she's like that. And they've been intimate before- _quite_ often actually, so it's not like she's pushing the boundaries on something new entirely. He just simply doesn't want to be around her- and that hurt.

He never said anything before. He never said that her drinking bothered him. He's never said that he'd rather her not and that it disgusts him- but's that how he was making her feel. Like she was gross or should be ashamed. She never thought she drank too much. After all, her father had been a borderline alcoholic so rightfully it had been something she did sparingly.

After noticing this new discovery however, she started doing it more often. Not enough to do any real lasting damage or to make it a habit- but just enough to test him. Or to _push him _would be more accurate.

Of course the more reasonable thing to do would've been to just _talk_ to him. Just _asking _him about it would've been fine. Shinichi would've told her the truth. After the whole Conan incident, he never really hid anything from her especially in regards to his feelings. When he '_came back_', he was very open on how he felt about her. Usually for him, it was with words but she noticed it in his actions as well. In the way he would always hold her hand when they walked side by side, how he'd give her kisses even in public- _though those did change in varying degrees when they were indeed in private_. She could even see it in the way he looked at her, which like their kisses, changed when they weren't in the presence of others. To this day, he still would push her behind him when certain crime scenes got a bit too dangerous though of course he should know by now that when it came to physical strength, sometimes she could even surpass him. All these things he did just to show her how much he cared about her- even if he was usually blushing while he did it, there was never a time she didn't feel cherished by him.

But if a drop of alcohol touched her lips- that _all_ went away.

She was usually so well in-tuned with Shinichi that she was amazed she had never saw it before. If she got excited or a little too extravagant and pulled him close, he'd always steady her before holding her a small distance away. That was usually by a grip on on her hips or sometimes, and if she got too rambunctious, by her shoulders. It wasn't the usual comforting hold he used on her either. When she hadn't been drinking it was actually a grip he used to pull her _closer_, not hold her _further away_.

The only feasible reason Ran could come up with for why she didn't notice it before was that- she probably _had_ been drunk. That or on the very cusp of becoming that. She could be honest with herself. She knew she didn't exactly have the most impressive tolerance when it came to alcohol. She could admit that. They couldn't all be like Hattori and Kazuha who could spend a whole night bar hopping and then wake up the next morning for work like it was nothing.

At first, thinking about it made her feel guilty. She didn't want Shinichi to have some aversion to her because she was drinking. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable and she was beginning to think that was how she made him feel every time they went out to a bar. Of course she didn't mean to be so . . touchy. She couldn't help how pushy she got when she had a little liquid courage.

Shinichi was her boyfriend after all. It would be unnatural for her _not_ to want to touch him. Meaning it would also be unnatural for him not to want her to touch him. . . _right_? Not only had they been friends since cherry blossom class which laid the foundation for a strong companionship that lasted them all the way to high school and now- they had been in a relationship for three years. Two of those which they had actually been intimate.

She was in love with him. She cared about him very much. And he was attractive. So of course every once in awhile she'd feel the . . . _urge_ to touch him. She couldn't really help that that mostly showed after she drank a little but she also couldn't help she didn't have the confidence to do so sober. It wasn't like she had to drink to have those cravings. She had them well enough when she was just spending her day with him casually. She probably had them _too often _and sometimes when it became too much to ignore- he'd actually catch her staring.

And she'd be _mortified_. That was the worse feeling; the embarrassment of being caught. If anything, she assumed he liked it based off how he reacted. Which- that would depend on where they were. He was never angry or upset with her but let's just say, when they were in private, he reacted a _little _differently than when they were on the train. When they were surrounded by people, some small teasing would do. But when they were alone, just the two of them at his house or maybe hers. . .

Ran's face got red just thinking about it.

That in mind, it was hard for her to understand or come up with a logical reason for why he refused to touch her like that. If it wasn't cause he was disgusted with her- which she was hoping was not the case; the only other idea she had was that in some way. . . he must've felt like it was taking advantage of her.

Which was _ridiculous_.

Yes the alcohol gave her guts and it made her susceptible to certain emotions and needs, but she wasn't a fool. She knew what would come of her touching and brushing against him like that. Hadn't he ever heard the saying drunk actions were sober thoughts?

This had all come to light for her one night when they met up with Hattori and Kazuha for drinks. They weren't doing anything crazy. Just having a casual dinner where she happened to get a margarita. It was one drink but she always forgot how much liquor they could dump in those and that one drink was enough to have her thoughts racing. . . and her hands wandering.

He had been completely fine with his one beer and though they were in a booth and there was plenty of room, she suddenly felt as if there were a magnet pulling her and she was pressed to his side before she even really knew how. She must've slowly gravitated towards him as she took swigs of her drink which she paused on her sipping when she heard him suddenly cut off in his story. She had been listening intently and hadn't yet caught on that she was the cause for his stumble.

The first thing to clue her in was the briefest exchange that happened between him and Hattori right before her eyes. It had been an almost jeering grin on the Osakan's part and the slightest glare from Shinichi that actually made her refocus. Kazuha was still waiting patiently for her boyfriend to continue his story- not at all noticing the small interaction but Ran felt like a whole silent conversation just happened.

She saw the interaction but it didn't mean she understood it, and with a margarita in her system, she didn't much care about it either. If anything, she internally shrugged it off and leaned closer into Shinichi's side.

If she was paying more attention, it would've been obvious to her that the brush of her breast against his arm and her close proximity was doing things to him. She hadn't been though and instead she was feeling slightly lethargic. The alcohol had gone through her pretty quickly and she suddenly rested her head against his shoulder. Completely done with her drink for now and not really wanting another, she let her hands slide up his bicep that was beside her and she wrapped her arm around it gently- hugging it to herself.

She didn't notice how he ended up stuttering again. She didn't notice the rapid flush that took over his face or how tense he became. She had gotten distracted by something else entirely.

She had never noticed how muscled Shinichi actually was. He wasn't out of shape by any means and she knew he worked out occasionally, but she hadn't known it was enough to actually give him any real definition. _When had that happened_?

A bit absentmindedly, she was sliding her hands up and down his arm slowly, caressing and feeling the tautness of his muscle. Admittedly, that was unusual of her to do and if it hadn't been for that margarita- she would've never dared to do it. To be fair, she hadn't touched him with any sexual meaning behind it. She had been genuinely curious and surprised and intrigued.

She didn't think anything of it when he suddenly requested to go to the restroom. Not hearing how strained the request was, she simply slid out of the booth to let him out. The entire time he wouldn't look at her which she had thought was weird but she didn't say anything. Even when he seemed to run out of there as if someone had screamed there was a murder.

Settling back in her seat, she grabbed her drink again and began drinking from the straw absentmindedly. She thought she had been getting drowsy earlier but Shinichi not being there, suddenly woke her up. It was probably because she couldn't lay on him anymore.

Suddenly feeling eyes on her, she looked up and it was to a Cheshire grin from Hattori and as she looked at Kazuha, she seemed to be gaining a healthy shade to her cheeks- which she didn't understand why. They were both looking right at her though and she was a bit perturbed.

"Keepin' him on his toes, _eh_ Nee-chan?"

His words had an instantaneous reaction and she choked on her drink in her mouth while Kazuha used the back of her hand to wack her boyfriend in his chest.

"_Aho_! Shut up!" Kazuha yelled and Ran blushed to the roots of her hair.

What Hattori said wasn't even that bad. It was the tone of voice he used. She could just tell by the lilting tone he used that he meant it with some sexual connotation. The bad thing was. . . she didn't even know what she did to deserve it.

So she paid closer attention.

When Shinichi came back, she easily could tell he was still avoiding her gaze. It got worse when Hattori cracked another devious smirk.

"Had a long enough breather, buddy?"

Ran's eyes widened but she didn't say anything and watched intently how her boyfriend easily gained a few shades.

"_Shut up,_" he grumbled while still looking anywhere but at her.

And that's when it clicked.

He was getting . . . _affected_ by her touches.

She should've been embarrassed. She should've been _mortified_ that Hattori and Kazuha had even been able to pick it up. She should've felt guilty that she did that to him in public.

Ran was none of those. A clearer-headed version of herself would've asked him discreetly if he was okay and apologize. A sober her would've been just as humiliated for being the cause.

An intoxicated her though. . . she was _excited_. She was _thrilled_ by the idea that such small and simple touches from her could have him so bothered. She wanted to tease him like he did to her. She wanted to touch him again. _She wanted to leave_.

So they did.

She feigned forgetfulness and said she just remembered she actually had to work early tomorrow- that she had promised her boss she'd come in early.

"You never told me you had to go in early tomorrow," Shinichi said simply but with a curious frown, probably as to why she didn't tell him. After the Conan incident, they usually told each other everything. It was so the other would at least have an idea where he or she was and when to expect them back by.

This time was different however. She hadn't forgot to tell him anything.

A shy smiled pulled at the corners of her lips and she couldn't tell if she was blushing or maybe the alcohol had given her some more color. "Because I don't have to go in early tomorrow," she said sweetly and almost on their own her hands went to the opening of his coat, grabbing it by the edges. She tugged him closer and when he jerked into her suddenly she realized she used more force than she meant to. Only looking surprised she figured it was fine and she gave him an indulgent grin. "_I lied_."

Probably not used to her doing anything like that he gave her a small, "Oh," before realizing and actually understanding what that entailed. "_O-Oh_," he said more firmly and his eyes went wide, his face bleeding red.

She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. She wasn't used to seeing him so rattled. It was usually the other way around and she had to admit, it was thrilling to be on the opposite end. Ran couldn't really explain what came over her anyway. All she knew was that she had this sudden urge to just be _near _Shinichi and she had to remind herself multiple times that she was already pressed against him and to stop tugging on his jacket. It was a shame she wasn't paying attention to his face anymore or she would've seen a treat.

Shinichi started sputtering. "I-I would, R-Ran, but-" He had to cut himself off when she hummed at him to keep going and she let her hands press against his chest, sliding them up till she was wrapping her arms around his neck. "I-I have work tomorrow a-and I-"

"You can stay the night here," she suggested sweetly and in a much more calmer voice than his.

"I-I really would but with work in the morning and I didn't bring a change of clothes- I _need_ a change of clothes! A-and if I have to go home in the morning I-I could run the risk of being late and there's _always_ traffic in the morning-!" He was rambling and slowly she settled her racing heart. She felt that shy excitement that had been building slowly taper off.

He looked like he was panicking and Ran was actually starting to get worried. She didn't want to force him to do something he didn't want to. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't disappointed but the last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable with her.

He was still rambling about why he couldn't stay the night and not really having the energy to talk over him, she used her grip around his neck and forced him to lean down closer to her. She was right though and it successfully silenced him.

"_Shinichi_," she said softly and she could practically feel the heat coming off his blushing face. "It's okay. You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she said with a gentle smile.

His eyes were still huge as he stared at her but he finally calmed down some and he swallowed nervously. "O-okay," he mumbled slowly and she felt a bit of hurt when that's all he said. He basically just confirmed that he _didn't want _to stay with her.

She didn't tell him that though and since he was already close, she just pulled him that little bit closer and gave him a kiss.

She meant it to be quick; a brief goodnight kiss. But the moment she felt his breath in her mouth, she felt her tongue slide easily against his. She knew Shinichi said he had to go. She knew he didn't want to stay. But it was like her body had not yet admitted defeat and instead she felt herself pulling him in. Her hands had moved into his hair and she felt her fingers tangling in it. Her mouth was still moving fiercely against his but to her surprise, she wasn't the only participant in this embrace.

She had very clearly initiated it but he was pushing against her almost just as passionately and she had to wonder if he really _didn't _want to stay. He wouldn't be responding to her like this if he didn't have any interest.

When she felt his hands come to her waist, she thought he would pull her closer. That's what he usually did when they were alone like this. Granted, they were in the hallway of her apartment building but it was close to midnight and nobody else was around.

Instead though, she felt him straighten, separating their lips and when she went to follow she realized that's what his hands had been there for. _To hold her away_.

His eyes had been closed for a second and he seemed to be taking a deep breath. "I- uh. . . I have to go," he said before he must've realized his eyes were still shut and he looked at her. It made her wonder if he was maybe talking to himself.

The disappointment was back but this time she didn't fight him. She hadn't even meant to cause all that she did but a large part of her had hoped he would change his mind.

When he went to leave for real this time, she was expecting another peck on the lips or _something_. He didn't though and she was a bit thrown when he actually just walked away. Well_, ran _was more like it. That's what it had felt like anyway. That he had run away from her. And she had to ask herself as she laid in bed that night- _what had she done wrong_?

It was almost spoiled and extremely self-centered of her to think but . . . Shinichi had _never_ denied her before. It wasn't often she ever had the confidence to initiate anything intimate but when she did, he usually couldn't contain himself. When he hadn't said anything in response to her and quite literally left her standing outside her apartment. . . it _hurt_. She felt like he didn't want her. It's basically what he said.

_What did she do bad_?

Of course there was always the possibility that he was actually telling the truth and he indeed _did_ have to leave because of all of those excuses he gave. She still felt like it was unlikely though. Shinichi had stayed at her place quite often- even if he had to work early in the morning. In fact, _she_ was usually the one saying it wasn't a good idea and that he would be tired in the morning and he was always brushing her off telling her not to worry and that she stressed too much.

She had done something wrong- Ran just knew it and she had to rack her brain to try and deduce what that thing was. It was actually a bit sad how long it took her to suspect it was her drinking. But after running it through her head multiple times, it actually made sense.

That night was when she decided she needed to test her theory. So that's when she started asking to go out more. She didn't want him to catch on to what she was doing so each time she would vary how much she drank. Silly as it was, Ran felt like she couldn't confront him about this directly- not without evidence anyway. And so each time, she would try to push him in some way and each time- he would shut her down. Over a span of a few weeks, she finally decided she'd had enough.

She would get Shinichi to touch her yet. Though she never really paid attention to it, she knew what made him tick- what drove him _crazy_. She never actively acknowledged it. It was merely something she did all the time cause she knew subconsciously that he liked it. There were small things she always did because she knew he liked it that she never actively had to do on purpose.

This time was different.

When they went out with Hattori and Kazuha that night, she went with the intention of seducing him. She had maybe two or three drinks to give her the courage but nothing over that. She didn't want to get too crazy to the point she wasn't actually aware. The liquid courage was nice though even if it was essential for her test. She never had to actively think about seducing Shinichi while she did it. She never had to try. From what she could tell, it happened naturally.

Since she was actively trying tonight though, she donned an outfit she knew for a fact he liked or appreciated based off the way he couldn't stop touching her when she wore it. It was a pair of dark, blue denim skinny jeans coupled with a dressy black spaghetti strapped top that also happened to be bordering on being a crop top. It showed the barest bit of her midriff and her white creamy skin provided the perfect contrast with the dark colors. She wore some black strappy sandals to finish it off but knew his gaze wouldn't really stray past her chest and hips- which was the goal.

She knew she had done right when he met her at her door and his face instantly went a shade darker. He had taken a second to assess how she looked before he actually greeted her properly. Normally, she might've scolded him for that but right now, she took it as a good introduction into the rest of the night.

Smiling, she held the door open wider and told him to wait for her inside. Usually, this would be where he complained about her not being ready on time but when he said nothing and she took notice of the still dazed look on his face she understood why.

It felt like a small victory but she could already feel a blush forming on her face so she immediately walked back into her apartment leaving him to follow her. Ran didn't want him to see how anxious he was making her. She just knew that if he did, he would use it later to enforce that when she was drinking, she wasn't in control.

Ran would almost argue it was the other way around. It was when she was sober that she wasn't in control at all and actually a prisoner to her own thoughts and insecurities. But when she wasn't completely sober- it was so much more _freeing_. The burdens of her own mind were gone along with any other inhibitions. She felt like she could say _anything_ and _do anything _she wanted around him. Even now, as she walked around her apartment for her things- she could feel his eyes following her. And it was making her nervous. She liked it but it was hard to make eye contact with him when she had a pretty good idea about what he was thinking.

Walking back to him with keys in hand, she smiled letting him know she was ready to go. He was oddly quiet and she was beginning to think her early assumption was incorrect.

It hadn't been.

The moment she was in front of him, he tugged her closer and the red she was trying to keep down started to spread up her neck. To brace herself, she placed her hands against his chest.

She wasn't sure what he was doing until he said, "Did I tell you how good you look tonight?"

It felt like her throat dried up in a second. "No." She swallowed and smirking he pulled her even tighter against him.

"Well, you do. It distracted me from greeting you properly," he said simply and behind the amusement in his eyes she could see something more intense. She could tell that even though her reaction was obviously humoring him, that he was being very serious about his compliment.

"_T-thanks_," she squeaked out deciding not to say anything about his honesty. Her breathing hitched when she felt his hands start caressing her waist and she gripped his shirt tightly when she felt them slide closer to her lower back- fingers splayed dangerously low.

"You're welcome," he said so lowly and the teasing glint he had earlier was gone. Though she had time to prepare, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when he leaned in to give her a kiss. Usually she would whine about him ruining her hair and makeup but this time she stayed silent. She didn't want him to have any excuse for pushing her away tonight or claim she was only interested because she was drinking. And also, she actually enjoyed kissing him so she really didn't have a good reason to stop him anyway.

The night was already off to a good start and she had high hopes it would continue this way.

She should've known it wouldn't though. She should've known he would've easily figured she was up to something.

Maybe her pushing it was what made him think she had too much already. Of course he didn't know the thoughts that had been running through her head for the past week. So to him, this was unnatural for her. But the times she wasn't drunk- maybe a little tipsy, and didn't act this forward, he _still_ wouldn't touch her.

It was starting to go south for her plan and it was also proving to be very difficult to do anything in front of Hattori and Kazuha, whom both were visiting Tokyo and joined them tonight. It was making it difficult to push the limits of how brazen she could be but that wasn't all. What was proving to be annoying was watching the Osakan couple's interactions with each other.

Seeing the way, Kazuha would snuggle against Hattori and instead of pushing her away he'd pull her closer; it bothered Ran. It made her jealous. Of course not because she wanted _Hattori_ to hold her but because Kazuha was already five drinks in herself and Hattori didn't push her away. He didn't look disgusted. He looked amused if anything.

Yet here she was, with less drinks, and she couldn't even get her boyfriend to _look _at her properly. She'd admit, she was pushing it but she wasn't being too over the top. Unlike the other time, she made sure she was discreet and not even their Osakan friends noticed her touches. As they sat, she'd place her hand on his leg under the table. If he stumbled in his speech- which he did practically every time she touched him, she'd rub his leg soothingly. If he leaned close to her as they spoke just to be heard, she'd make sure her lips brushed his skin with every response and her chest rubbed against his. Even when they were standing and waiting for their drinks at the bar, she'd let her hand slide into the back pocket of his jeans. She didn't want there to be any confusion of her intentions.

That last action of hers proved to be too bold and just like that first night he declared he needed to use the restroom and took off. It made her glare at his back. Was he really using Conan-kun tactics on her now? Just to get her to stop touching him? That seemed to be a breaking point for Ran.

She was doing everything she could to get a reaction from him and he just wasn't biting. If anything he made her worried by how he looked to be on the brink of an anxiety attack.

It was frustrating. She'd have to push harder. There was only so many times he could use the toilet as an excuse.

When Kazuha mentioned wanting to get another drink and Ran didn't volunteer to join her, Hattori moved to follow her into the crowd. So Ran took that as her chance.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she tugged his head down so his ear was by her lips. "Let's go to your house tonight," she whispered to him with her lips brushing against his ear. It was a miracle he heard her over the loud blaring of the music but she knew he had when his head shot up and his face turned so red she could see it in the dimmed lights of the club. Unlike when those words came from a sober her, he didn't look excited nor did he push them to just leave now.

He looked nervous.

He looked like he was going to be _sick_.

Not the expressions you want to see on your boyfriend's face when you're trying to seduce him.

"You have breakfast with your mom in the morning. Wouldn't it be easier to leave from your house?" It wasn't a flat out refusal but that was him telling her he'd rather her stay at her own place- _separate_.

Biting her lip and not thinking about the disappointment that was settling in her chest; trying not to let it get to her, she shook her head. "It'll be fine. You'll wake me up anyway," she said and tried to brush kisses along his jaw. He was trying to straighten to his full height and she wouldn't let him. Instead, her arms tightened and she almost pouted. He wasn't make this easy. She _really_ was going to have to take it up another notch.

His eyes went wide when her tongue peaked out and brushed against his lip and that seemed to be _his_ breaking point. Pupils dilating, that annoying hold she was quickly learning to dread, came up to her hips and pulled her away, holding her firmly in place when she tried to move back.

"Maybe we should go."

His suggestion had her heart racing and hope fluttering her chest. . . until he finished his thought.

"I think you've had enough to drink."

And her excitement _shattered_. Her mood _dropped_ and she was sure he could feel the iciness surrounding her.

"_Fine_," she said curtly and her arms dropped from around his neck. Taking a step away from him, the disappointment and frustration she was trying to suppress all night came crashing down on her to the point it was almost overwhelming how upset and just hurt she was. Nothing was more scathing on her heart though when he immediately took a step back once she released him- making it _very_ obvious to her that he wanted some distance.

He had to of been able to tell that something was wrong. There was no way he couldn't tell that she was upset. She didn't even bother trying to hide it. Hattori and Kazuha picked up the tension fast and instead of them just leaving, they decided to as well. That was honestly the only thing she felt guilty about. They only ever came to Tokyo to see them but she was in no mood after her talk with Shinichi and if he hadn't already suggested it, she would've been giving an excuse of her own to leave.

Walking in, he had been holding her tight. Walking out- he wouldn't even _hold her hand_.

She had barely made it outside before she finally had enough and just walked away. She had grown frustrated with him and when he turned to Hattori and Kazuha to say his goodbyes, she was already walking down the street. Admittedly, Ran would've never done that with a level head but in the moment she just made a mental note to call Kazuha and apologize. All she wanted to do right then was to not only get away from Shinichi, but _everybody_.

The double take he had sent her when he realized she _wasn't_ at his side almost made her laugh but then he was running towards her not even finishing what he had been saying to Hattori.

"_R-Ran_! Wait!" He chased after her and before she could take one step into the crosswalk, he was putting an arm around her waist. "Let me help you," he said softly and she shoved his prying hands away.

She wanted him to touch her but not like this. She knew all he was trying to do was make sure she got home safely. She understood that. But she wasn't drunk and she didn't need him treating her like she was completely inept and unaware. He was acting like she had too much to drink and was tripping over her own two feet- which she _wasn't_. She was a bit louder and saying things she wouldn't have the gumption to say sober, but it didn't matter to her because it was all _true_. It allowed her to be honest without the unsettling feeling of regret that she was being too brave- that she was being _too honest_.

"I'm fine, Shinichi," she complained when he tried reaching for her again. "I don't need help," she tried to argue but it sounded more like a whine. Finally just not having the energy to deal with it, she let him walk her across the street as if she were a child but the moment they stepped on the sidewalk she was shaking him off.

The apartment she had gotten was closer to the city. It also happened to be in the opposite direction of his house so when she started walking like she was going home- as in _her_ apartment, he sort of stumbled when instead of taking a left towards his neighborhood she took a right.

"I thought you were staying at my house," he reminded and she had to bite her tongue to hold down her snide remark.

Instead of pointing out that he had been the one to speak against that, she shook her head. "It's alright. I'll just go home. You were right anyway. It's closer to my mom's and would be easier to meet her this way," she said simply and without looking at him. She could hear him chasing after her however.

It was almost amusing to her when she noticed he was struggling to keep up with her pace. She hadn't meant to walk so fast and a few times he'd get cut off by another person on the sidewalk and have to hurry behind her.

"Oh, well that's okay. I can give you a ride tomorrow that way you don't have to walk," he tried.

"I don't mind walking," she said easily.

"Are you sure? It would make it easier on both of us and I wouldn't have to make the walk back to my house tonight."

Finally having enough of his pestering, she actually stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and he almost ran right into her. It was starting to sound like he was trying to _guilt _her into changing her mind and that did _not_ sit well with her. If she felt how she did at the start of the night, it probably would've worked, but right now she had no patience for it.

"If you want to go home- then just _go_, Shinichi. I didn't ask you to walk me home." Her firm tone clearly caught him off guard but she didn't care. At this point she really did just want to go home and she began walking whether he was following her or not. She couldn't help herself though and said almost snidely, "_I'm not trying to make you do something you don't want to do_."

Clearly she was thinking about their last conversation at the club.

It got so quiet she thought he actually _did_ decide to just go home. If he did, she didn't really have the right to be angry over that. After all, she told him to go. If he chose to listen, it would _her_ fault.

Suddenly Ran heard him quicken his pace again and he was walking in stride next to her. "I want to walk you home," he said and the way he so casually put his hands in pockets and continued walking with her annoyed her greatly. How could he act like everything was fine right now? She was borderline furious with him. Couldn't he tell? Yet he was acting like there was _nothing wrong_.

She understood then it was because he wasn't taking her seriously. He was thinking this was some drunk overreaction and the thought made her blood boil.

The walk to her apartment wasn't that long thankfully. Ran could ever remember it being like this except for the first few weeks after he told her he was Conan-kun. The tension around them was suffocating her so she was glad it was a quick trek.

When Shinichi still stood behind her as she started unlocking her door, she gave him an almost confused look. He looked like he was expecting something but if it was a goodbye kiss- she wasn't even going to bother trying. If all he was going to do was dodge her or hold her an arm's length away, she'd save herself from that disappointment.

She was sick of putting herself out there and dealing with his rejections. It was _exhausting_.

He was still watching her though and finally he said, "Are you okay?"

The question would've aggravated her more if it wasn't for the obvious concern he was feeling for her. It was making it difficult for her to be angry with him.

"I'm fine," Ran said. "You can go home now." She tried not to make her words sound like a dismissal but she could tell by his expression that that's how he took them.

"O-oh, well _uh_. . I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked almost unsure like he thought that actually might not happen now. When she nodded, he still stood there almost confused. He was probably expecting more of an affectionate goodbye from her but she wasn't about to initiate that only to have him shut her down again. If she tried and he pushed her away during that, she just knew she would cry and she didn't exactly want him to see that.

Finally understanding that she wasn't about to deliver on whatever he was expecting, he gave her one last goodnight but not before asking her if she was sure she was okay. When she said again that nothing was wrong he nodded a bit dejectedly and began to make his way towards the elevator.

When he first left, she had started trying to unlock her door again. But after only a few seconds, the guilt started to weigh on her and she looked down the hall where he went.

He was still in sight and she could see how his shoulders seemed a bit sagged and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets.

Sighing at how softhearted she was, she walked after him. She didn't like the way their night was leaving off and all she could think about was the BO case and Tropical Land. If something that crazy or even worse were to happen, she didn't want that to be the last things she said to Shinichi.

Sometimes she really hated how sensitive she was.

"Ran?" He was surprised when she caught up to him and called his name. The way his eyes brightened and blossomed with hope though made her chest flutter and she knew deep down she did the right thing.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's really late so if you want to stay the night, you can." She was wishing she had decided to grow up sooner when they were walking home. Shinichi had been right as usual. It would've been easier on both of them if he could just use his car tomorrow. She chose to be spiteful though and now it was making her feel worse. She'd have even more regrets if she made him walk all the way home too.

He looked like he wanted to accept but also like he wasn't sure if this was a test or not.

"Are you sure that's alright?"

Ran wanted to be angry with him but it was just too hard. Especially when he looked so happy that she came back for him.

She nodded. "I want you to," she added just so he knew for sure that she was not doing this just for his benefit. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if they left their night off like this.

When they started walking back to her door, she let her hand slide down and tangled her fingers with his own. He didn't pull away like she feared he would and instead, she felt his grab hers more firmly back. That small reassurance was enough to lift her spirits a little more.

When he normally slept over- and it wasn't a lot since she was usually at his house, he slept in the bed next to her. This time was no different even if she almost expected him to nobly proclaim he would sleep on the couch.

She didn't know what made her do it but when she started grabbing her night clothes, she just stripped her shirt off in one go tossing it into the hamper as she went. Admittedly, when she stayed at his house or if it was another rare occasion that he was here- even after how long they've been together and what they've done together, she still tried to up keep a certain level of modesty. She often changed in the bathroom or at the very least would use her arm to conceal herself. That or just face the other way giving him her back.

This time she did none of those things and she figured it was because when he wasn't here, this was what she usually did. She was in her own bedroom so Ran didn't really think twice about undressing in the open. It wasn't till she stripped off her jeans that she noticed he was oddly silent.

Straightening slowly, she noticed how his gaze wasn't exactly reaching her face and she began to think he hadn't even realized he'd been caught staring. His mouth had fell open ever so slightly and there was a glazed over look in his eyes. A look that made her heart stutter and a familiar feeling from earlier that settled in the pit of her stomach.

"You know you're allowed to touch, right?" At her words his eyes snapped to her face and he turned a slight red. She had been right. He hadn't known that she caught him and if anything he looked more ashamed than embarrassed.

Again she felt that surge of annoyance. He didn't have to be ashamed. They were _dating_ after all and he'd seen her in the nude numerous times. Honestly, he was averting his gaze more than he did as Conan-kun.

He was still silent and at this point she wasn't sure if that was because he didn't have anything to say or if he was still a bit dazed. She'd like to think it was the latter since his eyes seemed to have drifted again.

Suddenly she felt brave again.

"You don't only have to look," she reiterated and let her tone dip lower.

This time when his eyes snapped away, it wasn't to her face. He was looking towards her wall, turning so she could only see his back and acting like he was only undressing for bed. Nothing else.

Ran wasn't about to let him ignore her. Not after she caught him staring at her like that- like she was something of a _goddess._

By the time she reached him, he had taken his shirt off but was still facing the other way. She wasn't sure if that was to give her more privacy or if it was to help him control his thoughts. In the moment, she didn't care and her feet padded against the carpet silently.

He actually jumped slightly when she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Letting her hands lock in front of him, she used her grip to press herself to him- hugging him and letting her cheek come down to rest against his smooth, warm skin. He must've been trying to keep his reaction under control but when she started laying small kisses along his skin he tensed with every peck.

"I-I thought you were going to bed." His words sounded choked and she couldn't help the impish grin that he no doubt felt on his back.

Embracing him tighter she whispered, "I'm not tired anymore."

"You have to wake up early tomorrow. It's late," he reminded but to her, that's not what it sounded like. To her, it sounded like an excuse.

Finally, she had enough. She had enough of this shy back and forth game. This game of not saying what they really meant. She knew the real reason and it had jack all to do with her having to wake up early. She knew from experience that he didn't care about that.

"You don't want me?" she flat out asked and this time she wasn't being coy. She meant the question seriously. Obviously her touching him wasn't going to make him cave so they'd have to do this probably the way she should've handled this from the start.

_With a long and painfully awkward __conversation_.

"I-it's not-" Voice sounding tight he just cut himself off before pulling away from her completely. Unlike earlier in the night, she didn't fight him and let her arms drop to her sides. Seeing his face, she tried not to get offended. She knew he only did it because it was hard for him to get a word out unstrained with her pressed up against him like that. She knew that but since he had been shying away all night, it still cut her deeply.

"You've been drinking. It's not right," he shook his head and almost as if forgetting she was only in her underwear, his eyes snapped away. She really had forgot she was half naked but she didn't let that affect her now.

"Hattori-kun doesn't mind touching Kazuha-chan while she drinks."

Shinichi was clearly thrown by her statement and it was enough to have him forgetting about her state of undress and looking at her again. He went another shade again but this time he didn't glance away. He must've felt that this was something she seriously wanted to address. Whether she was blowing something out of proportion and it was small to him- it was a big deal to her.

But he clearly hadn't expected her response and it was easy for her to assume that he hadn't been assessing their friends relationship all night like she had. When they were going through this problem though, it was hard for her not to scrutinize the other two. It was hard not to compare.

Getting his bearings again, he said simply and honestly, "Toyama-san can also hold her drink better than you can."

She was sure it wasn't his intention but his words made her flush brightly. His comment was enough to have her embarrassed even when she wasn't completely sober. Her mind instantly raced with insecurities.

_Was she all over the place when she drank? Did she embarrass him_?

All of sudden every time there had been an open bar and her father made a ruckus flew through her mind. The mortification and humiliation she felt any time her dad caused a scene. _Is that how she made him feel? Was she just like her father? Did she pick up all her father's bad habits_? The last thought to stick with her was the one that worried her the most though.

_My mother left my father over this_.

Maybe the fear that he was taking advantage of her really wasn't the issue. Maybe the issue was something deeper. Something she might've dismissed too soon.

All of sudden her throat felt tight and she had to stop her bottom lip from trembling.

_He didn't want her_.

And she didn't think she could bear it.

* * *

**A/N~ Thanks to anybody that read! I already have the next part pretty much done except for a few minor changes I need to straighten. A little warning though, the next part is a _lemon_! Hopefully I can post it soon but I really want to update IM before doing so but we'll see! Let me know what you think! I love the feedback and just friendly messages people send me! They make me smile so don't be shy! :D **

**~PurpleLlamanator**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~Hey guys so I'll keep it brief up here but please read my note at the end :) Just wanted to give a heads up that there is lemon in this chapter. **_**Like A LOT of lemon.**_** More than half of this chapter's word count is lemon. So if that's not your thing, please avert your eyes. If not- you may need to bathe in holy water after this ;) This is my first lemon I have posted for ShinRan though so please let me know if I did well :)**

* * *

He didn't want her.

Suddenly a feeling that she had never experienced with him before flooded her system.

_Heartbreak_.

She had been hurt over the Conan incident. She had bawled her eyes out when she found out he lied to her. But he had never ever flat out refused her something- especially of this nature.

Call her childish. Call her a brat. But she never had to deal with the idea of Shinichi _not_ wanting her. Not even before they started dating officially. There were always those random moments she felt insecure but those were from her overreactive imagination and she always had someone like Sonoko to back her up and reassure her that Shinichi and her were practically already married.

But for him to actually be there in front of her and verbally telling her himself. It wasn't her imagination running wild this time. It was _him_. And she didn't know how to deal with that. She never asked him for something and _not_ received. It was such a spoiled and obnoxious thought for her to have but she wasn't used to Shinichi telling her _no_.

And he was telling her no. A very firm one that he said multiple times over the span of a few weeks.

"Do I disgust you?"

"W-what?!" His features scrunched in the most horrified but confused expression. "_No!_" he said so firmly like he thought she was stupid for asking that.

"Then why won't you touch me?" Her voice cracked and it sounded more like a whimper like she was about to start sobbing. The prickly feeling at the corners of her eyes and the fact it felt like she was trying to swallow a medicine ball told her she was about to start sobbing.

"Oh my god- I can't believe we're actually having an argument about this," he mumbled under his breath while holding the bridge of his nose with two fingers. It looked to her like a sign of aggravation- like he was too tired to deal with her and it made her eyes water. When he looked back at her and saw that she was actually on the brink of tears, he looked panicked. "_O-Oi, oi! _This isn't something to cry about!"

She couldn't stop it this time. She had been suppressing it all night and her bottom lip trembled.

Everything he was saying was making her more emotional. It made her think he was calling her a crybaby. It made her think he was telling her that her fears or worries on the matter were not important or at least not as important as she was making it.

Now she was remembering why she wanted to go home alone again. She had wanted to be able to hide and lie in her bed and cry without the concerned and worried pestering from Shinichi. Now she'd do that in front of him and it upset her even more.

Sighing, he shook his head. "Ran, calm down. You're just drunk."

"I'm _not_ drunk," she stamped her foot and if she had been completely sober she would've blushed at how childish the action was. And her tears of frustration spilled over. "_I'm not drunk_," she blubbered while using the back of her hands to rub away the steady stream of moisture coming from her eyes. There seemed to be no end though and she knew it wasn't helping her argument.

As was the case when she randomly started crying, Shinichi didn't know what to do. She could _feel_ his panic- feel the anxiety coming off him in waves. And as she continually tried to brush her tears away, she could see him standing just in front of her; his hands hovering as if he weren't sure if it would be best to touch her or just leave her alone.

Finally making a decision he said, "R-Ran, let me help you to bed." And when his hands came to no doubt herd her over to her bed, she slapped them away.

She wasn't a damn child. She could decide for herself when she was ready for bed and the fact he was trying to use her sleep as a restart button had her tears stopping and angry again. Sleeping wouldn't do anything for her. She wouldn't wake up and this problem would be gone. It would be fresh in her mind and tweaking her nerve every time she saw him.

_Because she wasn't freaking drunk_.

Ran narrowed her eyes. "I'm not tired and I'm _not fucking drunk_," she enunciated slowly and she had to stop herself from wincing. The curse sounded foreign on her tongue and she didn't like it. She hadn't even meant to say it but he had her so frustrated- so _aggravated_ that it just exploded out of her. She didn't know how else to say it. What other way could she reiterate what she had been telling him numerous times throughout the night? She felt like she had been repeating the same thing over and over and he'd given her the same sarcastic response each time which was the equivalent to, 'yeah, sure you're not'. Meaning he didn't believe her but he was willing to act like he did to amuse her.

Shinichi recoiled like he had been stung and it wasn't from the slap to his hands. He was staring at her with his eyes huge and she knew it was because he had never heard her swear before. He knew she didn't like it. Maybe it would make him understand how serious she really was; convince him that this wasn't some drunken stupor of hers.

"Ran, I'm just trying to help you-"

Ran interrupted him. "Well, if you're not going to listen to what I have to say or take me seriously then _stop trying_," she snapped and she hated how her voice cracked.

Shinichi's mouth fell open. "I am taking you seriously! You're just worrying me," he admitted.

"Let me guess- you think I'm an alcoholic now too? Just like the _Sleeping Kogoro_," she rolled her eyes. "Here I thought I needed to show you you can touch me when I drink when I really should be convincing you I'm not an alcoholic," she said almost bitterly. When she saw the sudden enlightened look in his eyes though, it felt like her throat went dry.

She hadn't meant to be that honest.

"So that's what you've been doing!?" he asked incredulously- as he finally understood.

For what seemed like the second time in this conversation, she actually felt her cheeks go pink. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked in a small voice. "Anytime I try to get close to you, you push me away. If you find my drinking . . _that_ unappealing, then you should tell me."

Shinichi was speechless; his mouth falling open and then closing quickly as he struggled with what to say- or maybe it was struggling to wrap his head around what she just admitted. If she wanted him to take her seriously, well he was certainly doing so now. It was hard for her to gauge what he was thinking though when he wouldn't say anything. Right now he only looked shocked.

"You think I have some aversion to you- that I'm _disgusted _by you?" he started off slowly and she understood that he wasn't really expecting an answer from her. It was rhetorical. He was saying he _knew_ that's what she thought.

She didn't care.

"If you didn't you wouldn't push me away all the time," she argued and she couldn't conceal the hurt she had been trying to hide from him not just from tonight, but for the past few weeks.

Shinichi looked. . . frustrated. His eyes that had been looking at her as if she were insane narrowed and his jaw clenched. It looked like he was biting the inside of his mouth, he was gritting his teeth so hard.

"Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me these past few weeks?" he started off almost dangerously. He seemed about ready to explode and it made her quiet- swallowing nervously.

He wasn't done.

"Every time you brush against me or touch me; when you just _walk by me_\- _do you have any idea what that does to me?_ Just being around you is enough and then you start doing all of _that_." He jerked his head in her direction and she was reminded again that she was standing there only in her black lacy bra and panties.

Shinichi seemed about ready to pull out his hair and the blush on his face; she couldn't tell if it was from feeling humiliated for admitting that or if he truly was so angry with her. She didn't have time to ponder because he was grabbing her hand pulling her forward and she gave a sharp intake of air when he placed it over something she hadn't noticed all night.

He was aroused and it had her heart racing and her cheeks tinting.

"Still think I'm disgusted? That I don't want you?" he asked and her mind was still trying to play catch up- her tongue refusing to work and form words.

"I _always want you_," he said firmly and her eyes went wide.

So maybe he was as equally frustrated as her. He was just better at hiding it.

But if so then. . .

"Then why do you keep shoving me away?" she asked, snatching her hand back from him. It wasn't cause she didn't want to touch him. She did. But clearly something was stopping him from doing the same.

"I wouldn't force something on you when you might not be in enough control to understand or say no," he said firmly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever took advantage of you."

This time it was her turn to grab his hand and she placed it firmly on her breast. He went to pull back but she wouldn't let him and pressed his fingers against the skin of her bust that was peeking out over the edge. Goosebumps raised all along her flesh where he was touching her and she bit her lip.

"_R-Ran_-" he said her name in a panic and he was back to trying not to look at her again.

She wanted him. Could he really not see that? Didn't he understand that it was the fact he _wouldn't_ touch her that was hurting her?

This double standard he was seeing with her had to stop. How many times had he been all over her when he quite literally couldn't stand on his two feet? How many times had he been unable to keep his hands to himself when he had way too much to drink? It didn't happen often, but when it did- she never pushed him away. And it wasn't that she wanted to- it was that him telling her this now, was she wrong for entertaining his needs all those other times? Had she taken advantage of him then?

She didn't have to ask him. She knew the answer would be no. Because every morning after those incidents, he'd always wake up with a mile-wide and cocky smile. There was no regret. And there would be no regret from her.

"I thought you said you always want me. Why would it not be the same for me?" she asked softly pouring as much honesty in her voice that she could.

She didn't know what finally pushed him over the edge. Whether it was the fact his hand was still gripping her chest or the pleading honesty in her voice, his resolve shattered. One second he had been staring at her, almost confused. Like he was asking himself why exactly he was refusing her. Why was he making them suffer when clearly, this was what she wanted too?

His other arm came around her waist and she was tugged suddenly into his chest. The action was so sudden and forceful that she had to use her hands to brace herself against him. She barely had time to do much else cause his mouth was on hers in seconds.

His mouth was moving so fiercely against hers that she almost couldn't keep up. He didn't ask for permission or slowly prepare her for the intrusion. His tongue had pried her lips apart and was tangling and sliding with hers and she gasped when she was reminded that his hand was still holding her breast, only this time more boldly. Whereas his hand had been just resting against her flesh probably because he had still been unsure, his fingers tightened and she gasped as they clenched around her skin. When he kept pulling back teasingly allowing him to bite and nibble on her lips, she could hardly bare it. The sting it gave her was rejuvenating and had her mind back in her head and thinking. Soon she was pressing harshly back, not willing to just give up control. The sudden push back surprised him but he didn't back down either.

He started pushing her, walking her backwards till she felt the back of her legs hit her bed. She hadn't realized how close it was and neither had he. The force of him against her sent her tumbling backwards, ripping her mouth away from his in the process and Shinichi's eyes opened hurriedly.

The suddenness of it all and the fact she wasn't pressed against him anymore probably allowed him a second to get his wits about him. Concern sneaking into his voice his hands reached out to steady her. "_Shit_\- Ran, I didn't mean to-"

Getting her bearings, she sat up and knocked away his hands effectively cutting him off. She fell on a mattress. She was pretty sure she'd live to see another day.

Before she could think it through, she was reaching for the belt loop of his pants, pulling him to her. When she fell he had frozen and gotten all nervous again. She didn't want that. She wanted him with her; pressed against her.

He had not been expecting her to do that and he almost fell on top of her with his full weight. Hurriedly, he was scrambling up to brace himself on his hands and knees to no doubt make sure she was okay but she was giggling at the anxious panic on his face.

And he said she was the one that stressed too much.

"Too much?" she asked coyly and she almost laughed again at how incredulous he looked. Ran knew it was because she never teased him when it came to their intimacy. It was always the other way around. He'd always smirk at her or laugh when she couldn't conceal all her noises. He knew she embarrassed easily. Tonight though, she felt alive. She felt like she could do whatever she wanted to him. She knew he'd let her.

Her words though, stirred some reaction out of him. His eyes narrowed dangerously but not at all in anger. She didn't know what that glint was but she had a feeling it was because her joke sounded like a challenge.

She squeaked in surprise when he forced her legs apart and dragged her closer so that he didn't have to move. No matter how much she tugged on him though he wouldn't lay flat on her. The only touch he allowed was for his hand to rest against the smooth flesh of her tummy, caressing her there but also watching her face curiously. Then he moved his hand up.

She wasn't used to him being so rough. . . but was it bad that she actually liked it? Instead of scaring her, it sent a thrill through her that had her shivering in anticipation. Goosebumps rose on her skin where his fingers slid across her flat stomach, rising up where he brushed against her chest that was still covered by her lacy, black brasserie.

His eyes followed the finger's movement, watching the way his touch sent a shiver of excitement through her and made her gasp. He was trying to keep it together. She could tell. But she knew he was failing.

Groaning, he let his head fall to her neck. "You really pulled out all the stops," he tried to scold but his complaint sounded more thankful than anything. He began nipping and kissing at her collarbone, his finger that had been exploring turning into his whole hand that gripped her breast firmly again.

She knew he loved her breasts. Of course he also liked the rest of her but she could tell in the way he always paid attention to them first that that just might be one of his favorite features of her. That and the way he reacted to them the first time she allowed him to see her of her own will and not as Conan- he hadn't been able to hide it. And since he hadn't been Conan anymore, he hadn't had to.

It was safe to say she enjoyed him touching her chest as much as he enjoyed doing it. She enjoyed him touching her anywhere. She enjoyed the feelings he caused within her. Just when she was sober, it could sometimes be too much. He'd give her too much and it would overwhelm her to the point she'd have to ask him to slow down and it felt suffocating. Which of course he did, but sometimes she could see the truth. She could see that sometimes he didn't want to and most of the time, neither did she. She would just get so anxious and overwhelmed with emotion.

Tonight was not like that.

It was still a lot to focus on, so much happening at one time. His lips and sometimes teeth scraping against her neck, his hands gripping her not just at her chest but the other sliding up her leg, holding it behind the knee. All of this added with the fact she had those three drinks earlier- it felt like all her senses were being attacked at once. It was overwhelming her still- in a good way; in a way she wanted to experience all the time. Shinichi touching her, his groan resounding in her ear, the taste of him still in her mouth from their rough kiss earlier- he was surrounding her and all she could see or smell at this point was him. Letting loose a whimper of her own, she allowed her leg that he had been holding to slide from his grip and come around his waist. In one jerking motion, she tightened her leg, forcing him down at the same time she forced her hips up trying to get any friction she could from him.

Her action startled him to the point he stalled slightly and she had to wonder if he didn't like this needy and breathy version of herself. She never was this forward with him, mostly because she was too timid even though they touched each other _a lot_. Though she would let her hands glide across his smooth skin as well and he would encourage it with his pleased sounds, she never allowed herself or felt bold enough to touch him how she really wanted.

Now all those fears and reservations were no where to be found. Admittedly, the alcohol helped. She wasn't drunk and unaware by any means. It just gave her the courage to do what she always wanted among other things she did tonight. He seemed shocked by it all and she would take full advantage of that fact.

It seemed like a good night for firsts.

Rising up off her back slightly to reach him, with one hand she buried her fingers in his hair tugging his mouth to hers forcefully. The other, she had sliding down his bare back, feeling the way his muscles tensed and constricted; her nails scraping gently. She let her hand rest against his lower back, just at the edge of where his boxers began to peek out of his pants and allowed her fingers to dip down slightly under the cloth before rising back up teasingly.

She had long since ran out of breath and was using her grip in his hair and at the nape of his neck as leverage so she could attack his neck. She was kissing it and biting, before using her tongue to touch at the sore spots- licking them in an attempt to sooth after her almost vicious attack. She felt him swallow hard under her touch, his adam's apple bobbing nervously and unlike what a sober her would've done, she smirked deviously against his throat.

Giving him one last kiss and a playful lick to his lips, she rested back on her elbows. His eyes had been closed but when she pulled away, he took a second to breathe before opening them. Shinichi looked to be in a state of shock, seeming to be frozen as he balanced over her with his arms on either side of her shoulders. His face was red all the way down to his chest and if she looked further, she would see just how much she was affecting him.

She didn't need to. She felt it.

Putting one hand behind her, she used her fingers to unlatch her bra and gave a sigh of relief as the restricting clothing sagged under the weight of her chest, freeing her. Straps already falling, she pulled them down the rest of the way before tossing the undergarment to the side and off the bed. She giggled when she saw his eyes widen even more and instantly zoned in on her bare chest.

On a normal day, this sort of attention was wanted from him but it was also embarrassing. Sometimes there would be nights where she thought that was all he really wanted to do- was stare at her. She would indulge him a little before her own nerves would catch up to her and she'd distract him somehow- usually by pulling him closer. Anything to provide her cover. It was rare that she actually attempted to block his view but there had been times when she couldn't help it. He was always so intense, giving his undivided attention to whatever he was working on- even if that happened to be her.

He didn't look to be breathing and the idea that she stirred him that much had her biting her lip and rubbing her bare legs against his encouragingly.

"What'll you deduce I'm feeling now, _Meitentai-san?_" she questioned, her tongue flicking out as she clearly enunciated each syllable in the name.

She sounded so calm that at this point, he wasn't sure if she was teasing him or being serious. Her gaze was on his and he seemed to be struggling with deciding what to focus on. Like maybe if he dared to look down she'd karate chop him so fast. And when she gathered her hair in one hand and used it to toss it over her shoulder- making sure there was nothing to cover her breasts from him, his mouth fell open slightly.

She pushed her chest out invitingly. "Still think I don't know what I want?" She watched as his eyes kept flickering from her chest back up to her eyes before they finally gave up and just settled below her neck. She wasn't doing anything to cover herself or show that she didn't want him to look. She was _encouraging_ it.

"Still think I'm not in control?"

She was giving him the option to do what he wanted; _presenting_ herself to him.

And he finally took full advantage of it.

Suddenly, he came down on her like he was starving. His lips and nose coming to rest at the soft skin between her breasts. Her breath kept hitching before she could even exhale properly, stopping any noises that might've come out her mouth, and she knew that alone was exciting him. He was back to biting and nipping her chest, even going so far as to lick her. All she could really see was the top of his head and his brown hair that was tickling her sternum.

It was riling her up again and soon her body was craving that friction again. She was feeling all tingly and she wanted to close her legs together to stop it but at the same time leave them open so he would know to touch her. He was on his knees leaning down so he could feast on her though so it made it impossible for her to do either. Not wanting him to stop but growing frustrated, she gave his hair a sharp tug that had him blinking up at her dazedly. That cleared when she grabbed his face and pulled it closer to hers.

They started kissing roughly again, much like they started. Since his attention was now elsewhere, he wasn't pressing completely on her anymore and though she missed that, it allowed her to do something else that had her body crying out louder.

He was losing it. Shinichi was giving in and the thought thrilled her so much that her arms shot around his neck to give her leverage for what she wanted to do next. He probably thought she did it to pull him closer and while that thought was promising and probably her original intention, it had her noticing something else far more indulging.

Using her hold so she wouldn't just fall flat, she pried her weight up slightly allowing her to grind against his knee that had slipped discreetly between her legs. She was still in her underwear and he was still in his jeans; the roughness sending a resounding feeling in between her thighs. Moaning into his mouth it had her body jerking forward on its own to do it again and again.

She had never been this forward with him. And though she would never regret being with him like this, she knew she would be embarrassed when she woke up. She was basically . . . dry humping him and if the thought was this difficult for her to think she didn't even want to start on how'd she feel in the morning.

At some point, his mouth pulled away from hers but she didn't pay too much attention to it. Her eyes were shut tight and her heart was racing. All she could think about was how close she was. If anything the break from his kiss made it easier for her to catch her breath- breath she hadn't even realized she needed. It also allowed her thoughts to wonder.

Was this a form of . . . masturbation? She was getting herself off with him but not exactly _with_ him. In the moment, the thought was thrilling and she threw her head back on her mattress with a moan, her eyes closed as all these sensations started to build up. And when it all became too much- she was sure the noise that came out of her mouth, _neither_ of them had _ever_ heard.

Her hips had still been moving the barest bit to prolong the sensation but after, she let her body just sag back to the mattress as if too tired to hold herself up anymore. Her arms that had been gripping him around his neck had gone slack and now she rested her hands against his neck and collarbone trying to get air back into her system. She could feel her chest rising and falling heavily and her eyes were still closed firmly. When she opened them again, it was to a wide-eyed and gaping Shinichi.

She thought he had been oddly silent but she hadn't really noticed it when he stopped touching her nor when he had readjusted. It was because he had been watching her. He must've been solely focused on her because even now as she laid there gasping for air and her chest flushed and heaving he was still looking at her intently. There were so many expressions playing on his face that she wasn't sure which to focus on. There was shock and a certain level of incredulity, but there was also want, lust, . . . _longing_. He was staring at her like he wanted to devour her but mostly like he couldn't comprehend what just happened.

She wasn't done. Hands sliding down his muscled chest, she let her nails brush his skin the closer she got to her goal. Paying attention to nothing else, not even the way her boyfriend was still scrutinizing her, she gripped the button of his jeans. She was trying to pop open the button and tug down the zipper but from this angle and the fact she didn't want to get up, she was struggling. Finally getting sick of watching her fingers fumble clumsily and keep losing her grip on the cloth, she looked back at him with almost a sad expression.

"Take them off."

The demand if it could even be called that was said so softly spoken it was probably closer to a whimpering plea. She didn't care. It could be whatever he wanted as long as he did what she said.

He was still so dazed; staring at her in disbelief. She had to wonder if he even heard her if he was still thinking about what had happened not even a full minute ago. So she tugged firmly on the button again when he didn't move right away.

"_Shinichi_," she whined and finally he seemed to realize that she was complaining.

In a flash he was pushing off the bed and coming to a stand. Hurriedly he was unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down his legs. In his rush he was fumbling with them almost as much as she had and when he went to kick them off his legs, he almost stumbled when they tangled at his feet.

Sober her never knew she could make him this anxious. She always felt like he had some unfair advantage over being able to have her heart racing and face so red in seconds. Now she was seeing that it might've been a more even playing field than she first realized. She just wasn't paying attention. And she hadn't been exploiting the things she did know.

Now that she knew what it felt like to do this to him; to see him tripping over his own two feet and falling over her since she simply asked him to undress- she could see why he always teased her. Knowing she made someone so _desperate _and needy with want- it was thrilling and sent adrenaline coursing through her.

This time when he looked at her, Ran could see trepidation in his eyes. He looked . . _conflicted_ and her hungry gaze softened.

"Shinichi?" she called softly.

He almost looked sad and that alone was enough to have her concerned.

"A-are you sure this is okay?"

And then concern turned into annoyance.

Since he was looking at the ground now he didn't see her arms slide down her legs dragging a piece of fabric with it. And he certainly didn't see her lacy black panties flying through the air until they smacked him in the face.

The way Shinichi blinked confusedly almost had her giggling. As if to be sure she threw what he thought she did, his gaze slid to the floor where her underwear had landed at his feet.

She didn't want to laugh anymore though and she propped herself on her elbows again, legs bent at the knees in invitation to him. When he still didn't move she was afraid he'd changed his mind.

"Am I going to have to take care of myself this time too," she taunted and let her hand rest teasingly along the inside of her thigh. She hadn't touched herself before. She never felt the need to since Shinichi was more than happy to lend a helping hand. She only meant it as a taunt that whether he decided to or not, she'd do it herself if she had to.

She wasn't completely sure though if she had the guts to follow through with that.

Apparently she didn't have to. When she really actually thought he wouldn't do anything, she let her hand rise ever so slightly before she felt a hand grip her ankle. She gave a small squeak when she was suddenly dragged down her bed to lie in the middle.

He could apparently move quieter than she thought and had also apparently gotten sick of her teasing. She saw that his boxers were gone and she realized that must've happened while she had been joking with him.

When he climbed on top of her, it felt like her heart was in her throat but she couldn't tamp down her excitement. It was always like this with him. She just never showed him so freely.

Just like she had done seconds ago, his hand brushed up her inner thigh. His eyes didn't move from hers though and she knew it was because he liked seeing her reactions. He had admitted that to her before when she had asked him. Of course she had the intent of being cheeky but as it usually did in her case it backfired when he wasn't very embarrassed at all to tell her why. _She _had been embarrassed. Which usually happened when he gave her any of that sort of attention.

Tonight though, she basked in it. There was so much heat in his gaze that she almost didn't want any more foreplay. She had enough when she used his leg earlier so she knew she didn't need it. But she never could deny him and she let her legs fall open ever so slightly.

When he touched her, she almost clenched her thighs around his wrist to keep him in place. She knew though that if she did that he wouldn't be able to move. Giving a shuttering breath, she let her head tip back and her hands grip his shoulders. Her nails were no doubt digging into his skin and if it bothered him, he didn't say anything and her eyes were shut too tight to tell.

She only felt him press into her a few times before she heard him groan. She didn't mind though and didn't look look up until his hand was suddenly gone. Eyes shooting open and her mouth giving a noise of distress, she stopped her complaints when she saw it was because he was using his hands for something better.

She bit her lip in anticipation when he spread her more so as to cradle him between her legs. Her heart pounded so loud she was sure he heard it when he leaned down over her.

She couldn't help it. She couldn't help the shaky breath she released or the way she arched back when he finally pressed into her. This time it was something significantly larger than his finger and she felt herself clench around him.

Before she could even look back at him, she felt him lower himself bracing all his weight on his forearm he pressed into the mattress beside her. She barely heard the strained groan he tried to suppress and before she could straighten to look, he was taking advantage of her arched neck.

She gasped when she felt him start peppering kisses down her throat. They weren't quick. They were long and open mouthed and just loving. Besides what they were up until this point, he was still gentle with her after all.

Finally letting her move, she barely had a second to look at him before her eyes were slamming shut again. His hand had drifted to her upper thigh and using his grip there, he pulled out before thrusting back into her forcefully.

The yelp she gave was so sudden that he jerked his head back, thinking he hurt her. That wasn't the case at all and when he saw that, she just knew he was smirking inside.

He could gloat about that later, she thought.

"Shinichi, _move_," she complained. She knew he liked to take his time and watch her but at this point she was already way past letting him go nice and slow.

He didn't need to be told twice and soon he was moving against her roughly. Relieved that he was moving steadily and not stopping, she allowed herself to revel in the sensation. She enjoyed watching him too but her eyes kept sliding shut before she'd remember to look at him. It was so difficult for her to focus on anything else but the sensation he was causing between her legs. She barely registered the fact that her hands were gripping his sides. It didn't matter cause they were constantly moving. If they weren't pulling him close or scratching his chest in over stimulation, they were gripping her comforter or in his hair.

As she usually tried to do when she was sober, she wasn't doing anything to conceal the sounds coming out of her mouth either. She had always been mortified especially when he used them against her later to tease. Tonight she felt no patience to even bother trying and a steady stream of noises were coming from her mouth unmuffled and with how close he was- directly in his ear.

He heard them. It was impossible for him not to probably but instead of speeding up like she thought he would, he completely stopped and her eyes flew open horrified.

"_Shinichi_-!" she almost sobbed.

"_W-Wait,_" He rasped against her skin. He paused and rested his forehead against the skin in between her breasts as his breath came out in pants. It sounded like he was trying to calm down or at the very least steady his breathing.

But wait?

_Now_?

"No, but I'm-" she started while trying to move her hips in an attempt to get whatever friction she could. He wouldn't let her though and his hands held her down firmly. She wanted to say that she was almost finished but not even a drunk her would be bold enough to say that.

"Just- _I can't_. It's too much," he admitted against her flesh and that's when she understood.

He wasn't saying he was done. That he'd changed his mind. He had to stop or he would've finished too soon.

The feeling that blossomed in her chest could only be defined as pride. Pride that she could do that to him. Maybe except for their first time when they were still in high school, he had never had to do that. The thought that she could still do that to him; still have him so worked up as an adult man, had her moaning again.

Ran pushed against him when she felt his hold go slack.

Head shooting up to look at her accusingly he tried to tell her to wait again but figured he couldn't when he groaned and his head fell against her again.

"I don't care," she said in between gasps. "It's okay," she reassured and she had a feeling he didn't realize how on edge he had her.

A guttural groan came from him and before she could move again, his hands pressed under her armpits against her bed and he began thrusting into her furiously. There was no build up this time. No starting off slow. The pace he set was faster than when they stopped and she started mewling and hugging him to her desperately. Every time his hips smacked back into hers the force would spread her legs ever so slightly more. He was moving so fast that all she could do was wrap herself around him like a vice and cry out.

It made him speed up. One hand went back to gripping her thigh but he had long since given up on holding his weight up. Now he was laying against her again only this time he didn't make them stop. Their bare chests were brushing together the faster and more rigorous their movements got. His head had finally dropped as it got to the point he didn't even have the strength to watch like he liked and was resting against the mattress over her shoulder. His other arm was still pressed into the blankets just under her arm and he was using his leverage there to pound into her vigorously- desperately.

Her noises had been so loud that she hadn't heard his own until his movements sped up almost frantically and suddenly her release hit her like a freight train. It had her wrapping her legs around his waist, holding him to her tightly as she ground her hips into his trying to hold onto the feeling for as long as possible.

He hadn't been expecting her to finish so quickly even though she had tried to tell him sooner. The surprise of it must've of done him in. That or he really had been close and was only holding on for her. But her release had him finishing with a long and drawn out groan.

By the time he was done, she was still trembling with the aftermath of her release. Her body was shuddering and quivering and when he rested completely against her, she realized he was much the same. They were both breathing heavy and she could feel his steady breaths hitting the skin of her neck as he still laid over her with his head pressed into the mattress. His hold on her thigh that he had been gripping so furiously had turned into more of a caress now and merely rested against her smooth skin.

At first she thought he passed out but really he was so out of breath from their exertion and tired that he had to bring himself back down to earth. She was as well but she didn't mind if he laid on her a little bit longer. His weight was more comforting than crushing and she let her hands rub down his back soothingly.

She was completely satiated and she felt like her limbs were jello. She wouldn't mind falling asleep with him pressed against her like this even if they were both a sweaty mess. They had to move though and soon he was readjusting them so that they could actually slide into her blankets that they hadn't even bothered to pull down before. The last thing she noticed before she was snuggling into his side was her bedside clock that read _3:14 AM._

* * *

Waking up the next morning had been an event all in itself. Ran was tired, she was a bit sore, and she was_ late._ In fact, the only reason she woke up at all was because her phone was vibrating nonstop against her wooden nightstand. Opening her eyes, she had just _felt_ her tardiness. She didn't even need to look at a clock before she was bolting from the bed.

Or trying to.

Shinichi had been practically sprawled on top of her so it was a struggle at first as she shoved and pushed on his shoulder to move him. When he raised his head groggily, she hadn't given him much of a chance to do anything else before she was rolling him over and crawling across him to grab her phone on the stand.

It was still buzzing loudly and she saw it was from her mother.

"Are you still meeting me today?" her mother asked after she finally picked up.

Ran slapped a tired hand to her face. "_Yes_. I'm so sorry. Are you already there?"

Her mom laughed over the line. "Not yet. I figured something was off when you didn't call me."

"I overslept. Last night I-" A small yelp escaped her mouth when suddenly she was dragged down by firm arms that wrapped around her midsection. She didn't even have to look down to know who the culprit was and soon he was using one hand to dig in her hair and pull her closer so he could plant small kisses along her neck and chest.

"Ran?" Her mother sounded alarmed and Ran's eyes widened before she went red. The lawyer would have no way of knowing what was going on but it didn't mean she wasn't scared that she would somehow find out.

"_S-sorry_. I was saying I couldn't sleep last night," she said as an excuse and she felt the real reason she was up all night smirk against her flesh.

"Oh, well take your time. Your father is using the car today so I'm walking. I'll probably look around in the shops so just call me when you get there."

Ran was trying to listen to her mother. She really was. But when a certain detective was just below her touching her and rubbing on her- it was difficult. She felt bad but she just wanted to hang up the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit," she forced out and when the phone clicked signaling her mom hung up, she sent a stern glare to her boyfriend. Before she could scold him, now that she wasn't talking on the phone he pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply.

"Morning," he greeted simply and she hated that it had her mind blanking. She was supposed to be annoyed.

"Don't do that," she frowned but she knew he was having a hard time taking her seriously with such a red face.

Shinichi raised up on his elbows and she scurried back without getting off his lap to give him space. "Then maybe you shouldn't lean over my face without a shirt on," he said cheekily and with a gasp she was reminded of the fact that she was very much still nude.

Shoving him away she grabbed the throw blanket at the end of her bed, wrapping it around herself like a towel so she could walk around. He had been laughing but the moment she got off him, he frowned slightly- especially when she covered herself.

"I didn't say I minded. Besides, are you really going to cover yourself after last night," he asked with some amusement.

At the reminder, her already pink cheeks flamed red. He was right though. There was very little to keep modest after last night and like she had told him numerous times- she wasn't drunk so she remembered everything. _Clearly_.

Deciding not to even address what he said, she started walking towards the bathroom. "I have to go. I'm already late," she complained more to herself than him. She knew between the two it was mostly her fault and she didn't want to deal with him rubbing it in.

"You plan on showering in a blanket?" he taunted with a toothy grin which fell off his face into surprise when she promptly released her grip on the cover and it piled in a bundle at her feet.

She shouldn't be indulging his teasing right now. She knew where it would lead, yet she couldn't help herself. It would only be a matter of time before he followed her, she knew him so well.

Until them, she took notice of her reflection in the mirror and the blush that had been on her face got so bad it spread to her chest.

Maybe she had taken it too far because there were bite marks littered across her shoulders and collarbones and all the way down her chest. They were in varying shades of red, purple, and almost blue. Some of them looked painful but at the time, and even now, they were anything but. In fact just the sight of them made her warm and tingly all over again.

She couldn't very well be mad at him either considering she practically forced herself on him. She had been adamant she didn't want him holding back and when his control finally snapped- he hadn't.

Ran would definitely be wearing close necked shirts for the rest of the week. That and her hair was a giant tangled and knotted mess.

She wanted to groan and complain but it was hard to do that after the events of last night. It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed it. She was just paying for it now and would be doing a deep conditioner in her hair this morning.

Ran had been in the shower for maybe five minutes before she felt firm arms slide around her torso.

It was quite funny how easily he could startle her yet she knew he would be coming. It didn't stop her from jerking forward in shock before she went to cover her chest with her arms and wash cloth defensively. He must've felt her doing that because he grabbed her wrists gently, holding them down.

"Don't get shy now," he mumbled gently against the skin of her neck. When he assumed she got the message that he didn't want her to hide herself, his hands were grabbing her by the hips and holding her in place against him; his lips still scattering open mouthed kisses all down her neck.

At his words, her face went fire engine red. Just the reminder of how brazen she had been last night was enough to send her mind into a panic. She had no regrets by any means, but it all was so embarrassing for her. She basically rubbed on him like she was in heat and cried when he didn't and suddenly she felt the overbearing need to cover herself again.

He must've felt her body go stiff as a board and as if reading her thoughts, he straightened with a frown. At first she thought she had upset him but she knew now it was more disappointment. If it was with her or himself, she couldn't tell yet.

"I want you to be comfortable with me."

His words shocked her almost, so much so that she pulled away from him unconsciously but his firm grip at her hips didn't let her move.

"I am comfortable with you," she said almost getting offended.

Here she was, with him in a _shower, naked_\- that he interrupted no less, with him pressed up to her back. She'd almost argued there was no getting more comfortable than that. When she went to pull away, this time he let her but she had no plans on putting distance between them. Suddenly she didn't want to hide herself from him. She only wanted to face him and when she did, his hands grabbed a hold of her again almost like it was just in case she tried to run.

"That's not-! I didn't mean-" He seemed to be getting frustrated with himself. He kept cutting himself off getting annoyed that he couldn't put his thoughts into words. Finally just saying it flat out he said, "You know you can touch me too?" And when her eyes widened in surprised he swallowed hard but didn't back down. "You know that? Right?" he asked with his eyes meeting hers intensely.

All she could do was blink at him in surprise that he actually said that to her- using her own words from last night on herself. And as she quietly stood there, frozen- her mind was moving in overtime and realizing how much he had misunderstood.

He thought she was scared to touch him because he'd be mad when she was actually scared to touch him because she was a nervous wreck. Of course she knew she could touch him. The way she rubbed on his leg last night, it was almost amusing how he didn't bring that up.

Her silence must've scared him though because he started apologizing and cursing to himself. "_Ran_," he said her name almost angrily. "I'm not- I don't expect you to let me do whatever I want and then you can't even-!" He was shaking his head, actually upset with himself now like he was somehow at fault for putting that thought in her head. Well. . . . a thought he assumed was in her head.

"Shinichi," she shook her head. "That's . . not how I feel," she said slowly and a bit uncomfortably. She wasn't nearly as good with her words as he was and it was always a constant struggle for her.

"It's not?" he questioned and she could tell he didn't exactly believe her.

"No," she mumbled with a blush and she knew she should just focus on his chest in front of her because there was no way she'd be able to look him in the eye as she said this.

"I just- I can't help it. It's not that I think I'm not allowed to . . touch you," she stumbled and her face was getting so hot it was hard to focus on her speech. "I just- I don't know how to-" Finally reaching an unbearable shade of red, she put her hands on his chest to push him away and refused to continue. "This is embarrassing. Just forget it," she whined completely mortified.

He had been watching her intently the whole time. She knew that- even though her own gaze had been locked on his collarbone. Shinichi was like that; giving his undivided attention when she spoke but in this moment it was only making her more nervous.

"_What_? _No_," he said disappointedly and when she tried to move away, he grabbed her wrist that she was using to push him, forcing her to stay near him. "Finish it."

Stubbornly, she tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't allow it. Instead he leaned down closer to her height and she was forced to look him in the eye.

"_Tell me_," he said seriously and she could see how much he actually cared and how much this was actually bothering him. He wasn't laughing and teasing her for being so shy like he usually did. He wasn't making any jokes. He wasn't making fun of her and it calmed her thoughts down enough not to strain against him anymore.

Leaving her hands to rest on his bare chest, she was biting her lip as she stared at the way her petite and feminine hands looked against his very male and muscular physique. Just that amount of contact was enough to have her mind spinning out of control. Swallowing nervously she said, "I- I don't know how to react properly when I want to . . touch you." And she winced as the last word came out.

It was so cringey and embarrassing and she wanted to end this conversation right now. He was going to laugh at her. How easy it was for him to just pull her close when he wanted. How simple it was for him to just pry open the curtain when she was taking a shower and climb in himself.

She couldn't do that. She didn't have that kind of courage. At least not when she was sober like she was now.

"Touch me."

So stuck in her head it took her a second to register his words. It took even longer to catch their meaning.

Ran gulped. "W-what?"

Grabbing her hand that had slowly dropped from his chest, he used his own and pressed her palm flat against his skin again.

"Touch me," he repeated and the heat in his eyes made her stutter.

"I-I am touching you," she argued and pointedly wiggled her fingers against his skin but he wasn't amused.

"Do you think I wouldn't like it?"

His question startled her and she almost choked on her own saliva. She hoped the question was rhetorical because she wouldn't of been able to answer the question if she tried.

"You think I wouldn't enjoy it?" He asked again and she knew that she'd never have the courage to answer that honestly.

"The fact you told me you _want_ to; that you_ thought_ about doing it-" It seemed to make him run out of air to talk. "The idea alone is enough to-"

He didn't have to finish his sentence. She understood without him doing so. With him pressed so close to her she could feel the effects this conversation was having on him. And though that excited her as well, his words also warmed her heart.

He was saying he understood. He understood that when she drank she used it as her chance to not only show him he could touch her but to allow herself to understand that she could do it as well.

Swallowing hard again, she was still focused on his collarbone, not able to look him in the face.

She wanted to. She just didn't know if she could without having a panic attack or melting into a puddle of embarrassment. Forcing herself because she knew it would bother him more than he'd admit if she declined, she stepped closer to him letting the hand that he hadn't been holding slide up his chest and to wrap around his neck.

Her breaths had already become shaky from nerves and she was about to back out again when she focused on his skin. She was just eye level with the base of his throat and she saw how his adam's apple bobbed and he swallowed heavily.

He was nervous. She was making him nervous.

The thought calmed her enough and sent a thrill she could only remember from last night. The thrill of having something over him and she imagined this was why he liked touching her so much. She probably so easily gave him the reaction he was seeking.

Hand resting against the nape of his neck, she tugged his head down softly till his face was just inches from her own. She didn't kiss him right away and instead she let her stuttering breaths brush across his face. His hand that was still pressing her other hand into his chest gripped around her fingers tightly and she noticed that his eyes were closed in what seemed anticipation.

He looked like he was waiting to be kissed and though it would've been a bit amusing to leave him hanging, she knew she would suffer just as much as him if she did that. So eyes sliding shut, she pressed her lips to his, feeling his mouth slide open before she evenly fully reached him.

When she kissed him so slowly, letting her tongue brush against his shyly; she knew he was restraining himself. She could feel the tenseness of everything and though she had originally started slow because she was nervous, she kept it that way because it had him so desperate. With the hot water still beating down against her back, she continued sliding her mouth against his sensually. As she did so though, she let her grip loose from his neck and ever so slowly slide back down his chest. Only this time, she didn't stop. Her hand might've slowed the closer it got, but she didn't stop until she was brushing against his member.

Like she knew, he was hard and the tentative touch she gave it had him taking some of the control back. Suddenly he was shoving his tongue in her mouth hungrily, walking her backwards until she was pressed into the shower tiles. Her breath hitched from the sudden stinging cold verses the almost boiling water that had been beating against her just seconds ago.

She was back to trying to keep up with him again. He was getting so riled up and her mind was too slow to catch up with all the sudden feelings he was giving her. That sense of feeling overwhelmed was coming back but before she allowed herself to pull away from him, she had a thought.

What would have him overwhelmed?

The answer was simple and quite literally in her hand. Reminding herself that she was the one in control at the moment, she gave his member a firm stroke.

The noise he made had her blushing to the roots of her hair and probably all the way down her chest, but like she presumed, it had him pressing closer to her. The sensation made his breath hitch in their kiss and when he tried to pull away, she didn't let him at first. He was always overwhelming her and she wanted to show him how it felt. Not that it was a punishment. It was more of something she wanted to give to him that he always gave to her.

Their mouths fused together hotly; their heads angling every which way to get closer before her hand rubbed down him again more sure of herself and this time he forcibly pulled his mouth away. She didn't fight him and it felt like her airway got smaller when he braced his hands on the shower wall over her shoulders and his head hung down tiredly; his hair tickling the skin near her neck. He had her caged in. Even though she was the one doing the touching, she felt like she was the one trapped.

And she _loved_ it.

It made her hand move again and this time she didn't stop; her hand stroking him up and down in an even pace.

Swallowing hard, she licked her lips feeling her mouth go dry when he pressed even closer into her, resting his head on her shoulder. When he groaned and buried his face into her neck kissing her skin hotly, her heart sped up to the point it felt like it was in her throat and she was choking on it.

He was groaning lowly in her ear almost constantly now and his noises were exciting her. Of course she had heard them before but it was usually joined by her own. Since she was the only one doing the touching and didn't have the distraction of his hands- she heard every sound. She liked hearing them and it made her move her hand even faster. And the faster her hand moved, the more intense his embrace became. They went from small wet kisses to the point they were so hard that his teeth would scrape against her skin every time. She knew he wasn't meaning to but it was almost like he was scenting her like a cat. It didn't bother her. It didn't even hurt. It was actually quite the opposite.

By the time he finished, her own chest was heaving and her face was so red just from the way he had been saying her name repeatedly in her ear before it cut into a low groan from his release. She had been embarrassed and her face was so hot it felt like it would melt off but there was no way she could say she didn't enjoy that. Even if it was just her touching him- it hadn't stimulated him alone and she pressed her thighs together subconsciously.

She hadn't noticed it, but as the time progressed and her movements grew faster, his arms had actually came down to wind around her waist tightly. He was still catching his breath and his arms had slacked a little but he was still resting heavily against her; hair raising on end where she felt him exhale.

She knew the moment he caught his breath he would try to reciprocate. She knew he would before he even moved but she pushed him away.

It wasn't that she didn't want him to touch her. She would very much enjoy that.

She blushed. He was right. The thought alone was exciting enough.

But she wanted to reinforce in his mind that what she just did for him- she did that because she _wanted_ to. She didn't need anything in return. In a way, she felt like she had enjoyed that just as much. And on top of that . . .

"I'm going to be late," she said as she tried to move him to wet her hair again. It was easier than usual because he was still in that post-orgasmic phase and he slowly stepped back to allow her the spray of water.

Her eyes were closed so she could only feel when he grabbed her from behind again, one hand sliding around her to just lay on her flat stomach. "She said take your time, didn't she?" he said and she gave a small gasp when he forced her rear against his front. She should've assumed he was listening in on her conversation.

It was tempting. It truly was but besides her earlier resolve of not needing anything in return- she just knew it was a bad idea. If she called her mom to cancel at the last minute like this, she would of course want a reason why. And since Ran could only seem to lie when she had the slightest bit to drink, there was no doubt in her mind her mom would figure out just why they had to reschedule.

And that was embarrassment she was not willing to endure.

Deciding not to acknowledge what he said, she tried to feign nonchalance. As if him touching her wasn't affecting her at all when in reality her body was crying out wanting a release of it's own. She wasn't her if she wasn't stubborn.

"If you don't hurry, the water will get cold," she said simply as she reached out of the curtain to grab her towel. She didn't look at him as she climbed out but she felt his stare the entire time. And his pout.

"Won't matter. If you're not going to stay I'm going to need it anyway."

He was teasing her but she knew it was underlined with a layer of seriousness. He was still giving her the option to stay.

"I'll just let you know when I leave then," she said sweetly as she clipped her wet hair up. She couldn't see him now, but she knew that if he hadn't been pouting before, he would be now.

By the time she was dressed was when he finally walked out of the bathroom and she tried to be discreet as her eyes followed his half naked torso. He had a towel around his waist but other than that, was bare. She had a feeling she wasn't concealing anything though when he looked over his shoulder at her and she blushed red in the face.

"You could always come with me," she suggested with a happy smile knowing full well he wouldn't. Shinichi had actually came clean to her when he came back, that as Conan, her mom made him nervous. Apparently all he could remember about her mother was all the times she scolded them when they got into trouble. And when she said that she meant all the times she scolded them because _he_ had gotten them into trouble.

She should know by now that her teasing would only backfire on her.

"And risk you grabbing my thigh in front of my mother in law? _Yeah_, I'll pass." He shook shook his head as he used the towel to dry his hair.

Ran went red again and her smile dropped, as she stared horrified at the suggestion. "I-I would _never_-" and her sputtering cut off when she saw the cheeky grin he sent her followed by a quick wink when he saw she caught on.

So he was back to teasing her? She gave him a half-lidded glare.

"Lock the door on your way out," she waved over her shoulder before going to walk out the door.

It would've been an effective way to shut him up if she hadn't forgot her purse.

When she walked back into the room; her face still red as can be, it was to Shinichi holding her the strap of her bag on one finger as if knowing full well she'd have to come back and grab it once she noticed her blunder. The smirk on his face had her wanting to pummel him.

Practically stomping over to him, she went to grab her bag before he surprised her. Grabbing the wrist of the hand she had been extending, he tugged her into his still bare chest, wrapping his other arm around her.

"Forget something?" he asked cockily and she thought steam would come out of her ears. Whether that was from her irritation or being mortified, she hadn't figured that out yet.

"My bag," she said easily and she went to grab it from him. When he jerked his hand back however she actually frowned. She didn't have time for this. She was already late.

In response to what she said though, Shinichi said, "Not that." And the look he sent her had her swallowing hard again but she stopped trying to grapple around him for her bag. Taking that as an invitation, he leaned down and pressed his mouth firmly to hers. There was still heat behind it and not wanting to risk it escalating again, she broke it off.

"My bag," she repeated but this time much nicer.

Handing it over, he was still gripping her around the waist. He leaned down to kiss her again, there mouths making a noise when they separated. "Do you need money for breakfast?"

"No," she answered honestly. He was always offering even though she always said no. Whereas it used to annoy her because she though it was him having pity after seeing the struggle her dad and her went through as Conan when it came to money, she finally realized that that wasn't why he did it at all. He just liked taking caring of her she found and so she allowed him to at least ask without her getting offended.

He was trying to keep her there. She knew but she wanted to indulge him for a little longer and let him kiss her more until he said _that_.

"H-hey, Ran."

The fact he stuttered told her he was nervous and she frowned at him curiously.

"Shinichi?" she asked telling him to continue.

Seeming like was having a battle with himself on deciding whether to continue or not, she had to wonder what he was so anxious about. Whatever it was, it was enough to have him blushing but his eyes focused on hers intensely and she got the sense, _heatedly_ as well.

"Do you always 'take care of yourself' when I'm not around?"

The question had her blinking at him, and she didn't understand his meaning until she remembered last night and just exactly what he had been referencing.

_He was asking- He was asking if she-!_

The fact that he was staring at her so curiously told her that he wasn't making fun of her. He really just wanted to know but it had her turning an ungodly shade of red and he must've thought he overstepped when she looked horrified.

She _was_ horrified but just like in the shower she took notice of all the signs. The signs that showed that if she answered the question correctly, it'd have him the embarrassed and stuttering mess.

Using the hand that wasn't holding her bag, she gave him one last peck before saying, "_Don't you?_" And when it left him as shocked as she wanted, she shoved him back by his chest before walking out the door. "Lock up when you go," she called behind her knowing it was only a matter of time before it clicked. She swore when she said it, smoke had puffed out of his ears as if she short circuited his brain.

One

Two

Three

. . .

"W-wait! _Ran!_"

* * *

**A/N~ I just wanna let you guys know- I saw all of the comments for the chapter of Interview Mania I just posted and I could not be any more grateful or humble. I tried to reach out to everybody but for those guests on fanfic that I can't respond to- just know I saw and read your messages and am so thankful and felt so happy reading every single one of the comments. Thank you! And as for this one, I know the wait wasn't as long as it was for Interview Mania but still a crazy wait- so I apologize again and tried to post this sooner. I hope this was worth the wait and I hope this helps as well but- I may or may not have another ShinRan oneshot that I'll be posting ;) and it may or may not be another lemon . . . XD**


End file.
